Dan Dunningham
"Fuck the Capitol! I'm tired of them pushing District 12 around! I'm winning this...for myself, for my District, and for my family. And no one will get in my way." ''Dan's uncesored tirade against the Capitol. 'Short Bio Dan Dunningham was 18 years old when we went into the 22nd Hunger Games (HG3). He was allied with Snow, Echo, and Mint, arguably one of the most stacked alliances in all the Hunger Games. Dan, along with Mint, got into the final four, and ended up finishing himself off by jumping off a high tree and impaling (and killing) Gabe. Dan died shortly before or after Erin died, crowning Mint as Victor. In the Afterlife, Dan has tried to live a peaceful life, although his friendship with Michael Everdeen and Tom Sparks has gotten him into a few nasty situations, such as the battle against the Mist, a possessed Michael, battle with the Dopplegangers, being turned into a girl, and the infamous trip to Las Party. He later began to hang around Michael's sister, Ashley, and towards the end of the Afterlife arc the two started dating. '''Personality Dan is a very neutral, easy-going guy, although when angered he can be nasty. He enjoys hanging out with his friends, and unlike Michael and Tom, is not a romantic. Dan is a very normal person; his only special quality is his mastery of the spear, which he carries around everywhere. 'Life Before the Games' Dan was the head member of a rather large family. The Dunninghams, while he was alive, consisted of himself, his mother, his brother Luke (who would later marry Sam), his brother Troy, and his baby sister Sophie. He often hunted with Michael Everdeen in the woods to provide for his family, and taught Luke how to use a bow before he left for the arena. Dan was very protective over his sibblings, particularly Sophie, who he had a soft spot for. 'The Games' Dan was involved in HG3, one of the most dramatic Games there ever was. This was ironic, since Dan was quite the opposite. He was very quiet during the week of training, somehow allying with Snow which in turn allied him to Mint and Echo as well. Dan did not draw attention to himself at all; his only notable moment was scoring an eight during training, although even this didn't get him much attention. Never the less, in the arena, Dan proved to be strong and capable. He managed to survive on his own for three days before finally meeting back up with his alliance. Dan took the role as hunter, often obtaining much of the needed food. The alliance did well until a swarm of miniscule lizards were set out to attack them, each armed with poison that would drive the victim insane. Dan and Snow were separated from Echo and Mint for a few days as the two swam through lakes to escape the lizards. The alliance finally met back up during a flood as piranhas swam around, jumping up in attempts to kill them. Snow, believing that someone had to die before the piranhas would go away, valiantly gave her life by jumping into the piranha infested lake. Echo and Dan tried to save her, but it was too late. Shortly after, Echo began coughing up blood, much to Mint and Dan's horror. She collapsed as the sickness worked away at her body, and in minutes she was dead. Dan and Mint both felt extreme remourse, but there was no time for sorrow; they were in the final four. And the other alliance of Erin and Gabe were closing in. As Mint went to work on Erin, Dan fought off Gabe. The battle was long, and each tribute received severe wounds, particularly Dan, since both Erin and Gabe began focusing on him as the battle moved on. Dan ended up in a tree, with a large amount of poison coursing through him and multiple weapons sticking out of his body. Knowing that he was going to die, Dan jumped down from the tree from about thirty to forty feet up, slamming his spear into gabe's head as he fell. Dan's legs instantly snapped on impact, and he died moments later. Erin also was killed by Mint at almost the same exact time; Mint, thus, was crowned Victor. 'Most famous for' Dan's basically known for being normal and lonely. Although he has some friends, he was the only man in his group without a significant other until he started dating Ashley. Dan always seems to be on the butt end of the joke, ie when Jaxus transformed him into a girl. However, in combat Dan is taken seriously; he once fended off three Mist-infected people with only a spear. Dan was also strongly Anti-Capitol, as can be seen by his tirade above as well as his final moments in the Games, when he claimed that the Capitol was the true enemy, not Erin and Gabe. This proclamation, although never aired on Capitol television, was the reason why his brothers Luke and Chris as well as sister-in-law Sam were Reaped into the Games. Trivia *Dan made it further than any of MD's characters in the Games until HG7, when Mark Romano placed second. *Dan is MD's only character that is proficient with a spear. He is also one of the few characters MD made that could not use a knife well. *Michael had a nightmare that Dan was still a girl by the time Michael's wedding rolled around, so Dan had to serve as Michael's best woman. *During the crazy bachelor party in Las Party, Dan attacked Lady Gaga, stole her golden goose, and then ate it. *Dan has died more than any of MD's characters in the Afterlife. *Dan and Lara Allgood are Matt Everdeen's godparents. *During his relationship with Ashley, Ashley's memory was temporarily affected by trackerjacker venom, causing her to forget about her relationship with him. *Dan never got infected by the Mist. *Dan has a severe fear of heights. Category:Sacrifice Category:Spear Category:D12 Category:District 12 Category:HG3 Category:Loyal Category:Afterlife Category:Relationship Category:Dunningham Category:Everdeen